Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Network!
by Double Trouble Girls
Summary: Kairi Hikari, the elder Sister of Lan and Saito AKA Megaman moves from her hometown to Domino City for a year, but there she is thrown back into whole saving mankind that she thought she left behind in Dentech. Yami Yugi X Kairi Hikari and more Co-Written with Shadow Realm Triforce! Crossover of Yugioh and Megaman.EXE.
1. Welcome to Domino City!

_**[Chapter 1: Welcome to Domino City!]**_

Dentech City; Hikari household!

"Why must you go?" two male voices asked.

A young girl around the age of 16 was packing a bag of clothes. The young girl let out a sigh before she zipped up the bag.

"Nee-chan," one of the two males said, "why must you leave?"

"It's only going to be for a year," the young girl answered.

"Yeah, but..."

The young girl turned around to face the two boys.

"I'm not going that far you two," she told them, "Domino City is only a 2 hour drive from here."

"Kairi!" a female voice called up to her, "are you ready yet?"

"I'll be down in a minute Mom!" Kairi called down before she looked back at the boys. "Lan, I want you to listen to Mom and Dad as well as Megaman." Lan nodded his head as he let out a sigh before Kairi turned to her computer where the other young boy was. "If you need me at all Megaman. You know how to reach me ok."

"Ok Nee-chan," Megaman said with a sigh.

Kairi smiled at them before she grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. As she walked down the stairs Kairi started to put her brown wavy waist length hair pulled up into a ponytail by a red band letting her wavy side bangs frame her face beautifully. If anyone was to look close enough they could tell that her grass green eyes where dull though no one well be able to figure it out. Kairi was having a hard leaving her two Brothers behind even though one of them was a NetNavi now, but that didn't change how she felt when it came to them both. When Kairi walked into the joint living room and dinning room she saw two people both brown heads, but one was male and the other female. Both looked at her and they each had a sad smile just as Lan appeared behind his elder Sister.

"Ready Kairi?" the male asked.

"Ready Dad," Kairi answered.

The female walked up to Kairi with a tears in her brown eyes.

"Be careful dear," the female said as she hugged the young girl.

"I well Mom," Kairi told her as she returned the hug.

Both women pulled out of the hug before Kairi turned around and hugged Lan who returned it and then she gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Once they let go Kairi walked over to her Father and they both left the house.

Domino High School!

Kairi let out a sigh as she got out of her Father's car that was parked in front of a school before she turned back to get her book bag.

"Come home for the holidays Kairi," he told her.

"Well, do Dad," she told him with a smile.

"Alright, I'm going to go drop off your things at the Apt," he told her, "be sure to call your Mother after you get settled in."

"I well Dad," Kairi agreed.

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you, too, Dad."

Kairi let out a sigh as she turned back to the building while her Father drove off. She was already dressed in the school's uniform only it wasn't the girl's version, but the boy's version of it. It was centered around a blue blazer opened over a white tight button down school shirt, blue pants, black tennis shoes, two bracelet on left wrist, a golden bracelet that has the eye of RA in the middle on her right wrist_,_ and Hikari family symbol locket hanging from a silver chain, however, she has a black with hints of white and red device attached to her upper left arm.

"Everything well be fine Kai," a voice from her shoulder said.

Kairi looked to her side and then at her shoulder to see a small form of a young girl who has pink chin length hair that was accessorized with a hairband that has two long red strings attention with yellow ends while her bangs covered her forehead, Caucasian colored skin, hot pink colored eyes, and slightly hourglass figure and she was wearing a red, white, and black body suite with some kind of Medellin that has the Hikari family symbol in the middle, red upper arm length gloves that has black figures, and red/white upper thigh length boots.

"I know Kunoichi, but I'm worried about Megaman," Kairi told her before she looked forward again.

"I'm sure Megaman well be fine," Kunoichi stated

Kairi let out a sigh before she walked through the gates and up to the building making a lot of students to stop and stare at her. Some of the girls looked at her with jealousy as the boys got hearts in their eyes and started to drool, well, the rest of the girls got a bit giddy when they realized who she was. By that time a group of 7 where standing by the door when a group of girls next to them started to talk.

"Look it's Kairi Hikari," one of the girls said with excitement as she pointed out Kairi to her friends.

"She's ranked up there with Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba right?" another asked.

"Yup," a third answered, "not only that, but she's the elder Sister of Lan Hikari one of the best NetBattlers along side Chaud Blaze."

"Not to mention that she's also ranked up there with Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze as a skilled NetBattler," A fourth added.

"She can do anything that comes her way," the last girl added, "I heard that she has an amazing voice and can play the guitar."

"They also say that Lan had an elder Twin Brother who died when he was only 4-years-old and Kairi didn't take it so well," the first girl told her friends, "they say that she would visit him in the hospital till the day he died which was when she ran from the place in tears." The group of 7 looked at each other wondering why their talking about some one. "I feel for her. I mean, she was attached to him and now she majorly overprotective of Lan cause she's afraid she might lose him, too."

Just then Kairi walked up them and into the building making one of the 7 look after her with wide eyes while the group of 5 girls squealed with delight. Just then the bell rung signal that school was about to start making the students all run in and to their classrooms.

Homeroom!

Kairi stood outside the door of the classroom as she waited to be called in hoping beyond hope that she could get through the year without any problems. It wasn't long till the teacher looked the door, gave her a smile, and told her that she could come inside. Kairi walked into the classroom making the other students to stare at her as she went to stand in the center.

"Alright everyone," the teacher called out, "I would like to introduce your new classmate."

Kairi bowed to them all before she stood up with a smile.

"I'm Kairi Hikari," she told them.

"Why don't you go on ahead and tell us about yourself Kairi?" the teacher asked.

"Alright," Kairi agreed, "well, for starters I prefer to be call Kai not Kairi, second of all I'm from Dentech City, third of all I'm a NetBattler and a Duelist. I have a younger Brother name Lan and my Dad is the top scientist at Scilab a place they work on NetNavi technology." Kairi took a deep breath before she went on. "I happen to like karate, Judo, boxing, track, art, reading, dueling, NetBattling, night time, dark colors, looking out over the ocean, anime, manga, watching horror movies, sweets, watermelon ponta, cooking, and spicy foods and my dislikes are Jerks, preps, bright colors, day times, all fan clubs, snakes, spiders, heights, and Perverts."

"Very good," the teacher told her with a smile, "now where to set you?" The teacher looked around the classroom before she noticed a set. "Go on ahead and sit behind Yugi Mutou. Yugi, can you raise your hand, please?"

A young boy with tri-color hair raised his hand into the air so Kairi knew where to sit. Kairi walked over to her sit with movements that belonged on the runway before she took a set behind the young boy.

After School!

It was the end of other school day as Kairi was putting on her tennis shoes as other students talked around her and some where looking at her in confusion. After she finished tying her tennis shoes Jenny moved to walk out of the school building taking notices to the rain.

"Just great," a voice next to her mumbled, "there's rain after school."

Kairi looked over to see that it was one of her classmates Téa Gardner_. _Just then a young boy also from her class walked up as Kairi went to look at the sky with a glare.

"Téa?"

Téa turned around at the sound of her name to see the young boy looking at her making a smile appear on her face.

"Hey," Téa greeted him as he walked up to her, "how's it going Yugi?"

"Not so great," Yugi answered, "actually I need your help and so does the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

"Oh," she stated in surprise before nodding her head.

"You see, Téa," Yugi started, "whoever stole the Puzzle seemed to know a lot about it's past and that reminded the spirit how little he knows about it. But you can help. Hanging out with you might help him figure things out."

"Sure," Téa agreed, "but how exactly am I suppose to do that?"

"You seem to always to have great advice," Yugi told her, "just talk to him."

Yugi ran out into the rain.

"What's the plan?" Téa called after him.

"10 O'clock tomorrow at Domino Station!" Yugi called back with a wave over his shoulder, "thanks Téa!"

"No problem," Téa called back, "I just hope I really can help."

Kairi raised an eyebrow before she ran out into the rain hoping to get to her Apt before she got sick.

The next day!

Kairi walked around the city taking the sights and getting use to it along with making sure she knew were things are so that she didn't get lost. Unlike the day before Kairi was wearing a sky blue sleeveless vest outlined in gold _opened over a __black leather blew chest tank top lined with gold, black tight mini skirt accessorizes with a golden waist band, two bracelet on left wrist, __a golden bracelet that has the eye of RA in the middle on her right wrist,_ Hikari family symbol locket hanging from a silver chain, and black upper-calf length heel boots that got a look of love sick looks from guys and envy looks from the girls. It was around dusk when Kairi was heading back to her Apt. when Kunoichi appeared on her shoulder.

"Kai, you have an email," she told her.

"Who is it from?" Kairi asked.

"I'm afraid it has no return address and no one signed it," Kunoichi answered.

"Read it," Kairi told her.

"Alright," Kunoichi agreed, "here's what it says."

_'Dear Miss Kairi Hikari, _

_I would like for you to take part in my Battle City Duel Monster Tournament. To find out more please go to Domino Square for the meet.'_

"Is that it?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Kunoichi answered, "are you going to go?"

"I'll check it out," Kairi answered before she started towards the square.

Domino Square!

Kairi stood off to the side of a crowd of people just looking at them as they talked to other duelist and some even looked over at her. It was then that she noticed _Téa and the boy from her class, but she also saw that he looked different then the other day making her to blink a few times before looking away._

"The Inventions said that the tournament well be announced to night," Téa stated, "Ishizu was right."

"I don't know what she said was true, but I do know this," Yami started, "I must enter and win this tournament in order to full my destiny."

"Just promise me, you'll be carefully Yami 'cause I'm sure there's still danger ahead," Téa told him.

"Yes whose ever after the millennium puzzle is still out there," Yami agreed, "but you must trust me, Téa this deck has never let me down before. As long as Yugi and I stay connected to one another I am confident we can use this deck to win this tournament and unlock the mystery's of my ancient past and realize our destiny."

"And you count on my help," Téa told him with a smile on her face. At that moment Yami's eyes roamed the place after they heard some one laughing like an idiot.

_{Me: I'm sorry to all you, Marik fans out there, but I had to call him an idiot.}_

"Hey!" Téa called, "what's the matter? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Téa_,_" Yami answered her, "it was nothing."

"Hey, Yugi!" another voice called, "there you are!"

They turned to see a young woman with blond hair and wearing leather clothes running up to them.

"It's Mai Valentine," Yami stated.

"Oh joy," Téa said.

"I know you guys missed me!" Mai said to them as she ran up before stopping.

"It's such a sham we don't hang out more often," Téa said.

"Yes it is," Mai agreed before she pulled Téa into a headlock, "you're looking snazzy Téa. Is this a date?"

"We're just friends Mai," Téa told her.

Mai agreed with her in a sarcastic tone.

"I presuming you're here for the tournament?" Yami asked with an annoyed look.

"But of course," Mai answered as she let Téa go, "I presume you two got an invention also?"

"Yes we did, but it didn't say who it was from," Yami answered, "do you know whose hosting this tournament?"

"I have no idea," Mai answered, "it's a mystery. No one seems to know. Everyone I spoke to got an anomalous inventions, but there is a buzz going around that it's someone with a lot of money and an obnoxious attitude. I guess Kaiba."

"That must be why Ishizu told me to enter," Yami mumbled, "if the events of the past were to happen again. I must face Kaiba in this tournament."

"What are you mumbling about?" Mai asked before shrugging it off, "anyway no one knows for sure who it is that throwing this thing."

"I suppose we'll find out soon," Yami stated.

"It's pretty safe to say that it's not Pegasus again," Mai pointed out.

"Speaking of Pegasus," Yami realized, "this is starting to look like Duelist Kingdom all over again."

"You can say that again," Mai agreed with him, "there currently a lot of familiar face in this crowd. Most of whom I'm not to happy to see."

"Your right," Téa agreed, "that's Weevil Underwood and Rex Rapter."

"And over there is Espa Roba," Mai pointed out, "they say he uses esp to duel."

Téa did the same thing and her eyes landed on another duelist they saw before.

"It looks like Makos here too," Téa pointed out.

Yami looked over at Kairi for a split second before he turned back to the two girls.

"If what Mai said earlier is correct then this tournament has one new recall," Yami stated.

"And there he is now," _Téa _pointed out to the other two.

Both Mai and Yami looked at the screen to see a boy with brown hair, Caucasian colored skin, and ice blue colored eyes with a smirk.

"Kaiba," Yami stated.

"Greetings duelist," Kaiba greeted, "welcome to the town of Domino, but more importantly welcome to my tournament."

"I don't know which is bigger," Mai started, "his ego or his melon on the big screen."

_{Me: Lol. I just love that, but don't get me wrong I like Kaiba, however, that was just to funny.}_

"Let's hear what Kaiba has to say," Yami told her.

"I see each of you received your privet invention to Kaiba Crops. very inclusive Duel Monster Tournament and that you have enough brains to show up here to night," Kaiba stated, "to see your all elite duelist I added special rules to my tournament just for exports. For example, you well duel using this new and improved duel disk. Another new rule that I designed for the tournament that before each duel both players must put up their rarest card and the loser of the duel forfeits his card to the winner."

"FORFET MY DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami yelled out in surprise.

"That means losing even one duel can ruin my deck," Mai stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh hell no," Kairi growled.

"My compaction is going to make Pegasus' and his Duelist Kingdom Tournament look like a joke," Kaiba stated.

Just then the wind started to blow and everyone looked up to see a helicopter and Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled making Kaiba look at him.

'I knew you'd come Yugi,' Kaiba thought, 'we'll see which one of us is the number one duelist.' Kaiba then looked back at the other duelist. "Don't forget to resister and pick up your duel disk because exactly one week from today my Battle City tournament begins."

"Your on Kaiba!" Yami yelled at him.

Téa looked at Yami a bit worried, but he gave her a reassuring smile that made her feel that everything was going to be ok.


	2. Enter the Gang!

**[Chapter 2: Enter The Gang!]**

Kairi's Apt.!

"Come on Nee-chan," a voice from Kairi's desk computer said.

"Tell Lan that I said no Megaman," Kairi said as she turned to face the blue Navi.

Megaman let out a sigh as he hanged his head in defeat having had known that Kairi and their parents wouldn't let Lan go to Domino City for the Duel Monster Tournament that she was in.

"We miss you, Nee-chan," he said as he looked at her with his own green eyes.

Kairi looked at him with a sad smile before she went and sat in front of the computer.

"Oh, sweetie," she cooed, "I miss you guys as well." Kairi wished more then anything that she could hold her brother again, but she just had to be petition and let her Father do what he does best. Kairi looked over at her alarm clock to see that she had 40 minutes to get to the school before she looked back at Megaman. "I have to go before I'm late." She stood up and grabbed her bag before looking back at her Brother with a smile. "Make sure that Lan knows what my answer is."

"Yes, Nee-chan," Megaman agreed with a nod as he watched her walk out before heading back to Lan.

On way to school!

Kairi skated towards the school thinking over what Megaman had asked her and knew that she made the right choice in not letting Lan come and watch, but she just couldn't figure out why she knew it was a bad idea. Kairi was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't noticed a young mid-back smooth crimson tipped black hair with yellow bangs that frame her face, pale white skin, and amethyst colored eyes girl ahead of her. It all happened to quickly cause one minute Kairi took notice to the girl, then she's trying to slow down or stop, and the next is that their both on the ground. Kairi at once shot up and bowed to the girl who stood up a bit slowly.

"I'm so sorry," Kairi apologized, "I have a lot on my mind and I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's alright," a smooth sweet voice told her, "I'm fine so there's no need to apologize."

Kairi stood up straight and looked at the girl ahead of her which made her let out a gasp when she noticed the amethyst colored eyes.

"Yoru?" she asked, "Yoru Mutou?"

"Yeah," the girl answered, "how did you know my name?"

"Uh...hello, it's me," Kairi answered, but the girl still gave her a confused look, "Kairi Hikari AKA the Dragon Duelist. How can you forget me, Yoru?"

"Oh. My. Ra!" Yoru breathed in shocked, "no way! Kai!"

Both girls hugged each other before they pulled away and started to talk about how they've been and how their families where as they head for the school.

After School: Domino High Roof Top!

Kairi and Yoru walked up to the roof top of the high school talking and laughing about random things not knowing that a group of 6 where already up there talking.

"You can't be serious?" a Brooklyn accented male voice asked making the two friends to stop and listen. "You mean to tell me that rich punk Kaiba is throwing his own exclusive Duel Monsters Tournament?"

"Yup," a male voice that Yoru recognized answered.

"And the whole thing is kicking off in less then a week," a female that made Yoru to growl under her breath spoked up next.

"I can't believe that Moneybags didn't send an invite to me," the Brooklyn accent voice said, "I was the runner up in the Duelist Kingdom!" Kairi looked Yoru with a raised eyebrow making the other girl to just shrug her shoulders before they walked to see the group. "Where's the respect?" "Here's a news flash for ya, Joey," Yoru spoked up making them all to look over to see her and Kairi. "Seto doesn't like you."

"I'll give him something not to like," the boy named Joey told her.

"You know this is exactly how he wants you to react," a brown haired boy told Joey.

"Huh?" Joey asked as he thought about it, "you've got a good point there Tristan. Maybe I don't need to enter Kaiba's snudy compaction." Joey then looked at a short tri-color haired boy. "What about you, Yuge?"

"I have to," Yugi answered, "I just found out that entering Kaiba's Battle City Tournament is the only way that I can achieve my destiny."

"Your destiny?" Joey asked, "what are you talking about?"

"It's kinda of a long story."

"I've got nowhere to go," Joey told him.

"Alright," Yugi answered, "some kind of evil force has come back from the past." Kairi raised an eyebrow. "And I'm destined to join this tournament and defeat it."

"Then it's my destiny to help," Joey said as he changed his mind again, "and I have just the card." At this Joey pulled a monster card. "I'm talking Red-Eyes Black Dragon folks!"

"What's chya saying is that you changed your mind again and that you are going to enter Kaiba's tournament?" Tristan asked.

"That's what I'm saying alright," Joey answered, "Yugi expired me, and anyways with this baby in my deck, I've got it made." Joey held the card to face and at that Joey kissed his card. "Isn't that right my little Red-Eyes? Who's going to help me kick some major Kaiba butt?" Kairi looked at Yoru who has a look of shock and disgust on her face before looking back at Joey. "What's the matter? Never seen a guy kiss a card before? With my Red-Eyes, I'll put Kaiba to shame."

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you dueled Kaiba?" a brown haired girl asked.

"Téa's right Joey," Yugi agreed, "your Red-Eyes is a powerful card, but it doesn't grantee that you'll beat Kaiba."

"Yeah," Joey agreed as it hit him, "your got a point."

"You're going to need to be a little bit patience," Yugi told him, "first you should get use to his new more advance version of the duel disk."

"The old one was to advance for me," Joey stated, "they cost me the duel."

"Your much better duelist now than you were then Joey," Yugi told him, "but before you jump into another duel with Kaiba, you should practice with the new duel disk."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joey asked, "I've got to try and sign up for this thing." Joey went to run off, but stopped before he pointed at Kairi who raised an eyebrow at him while he looked at Yoru. "Who she?"

"This is Kairi Hikari," Yoru answered with boredom.

"Oh," Yugi said with a smile, "the new transfer student, right?"

"Yes," Kairi answered.

"Where are you from?" Tristan asked.

Kairi and Yoru both anime fall before they both jumped back up glaring at Tristan.

"DENTECH CITY!" they both yelled at him.

"You think seeing as we have the same classes that you'll know that," Kairi said as she let out a sigh.

"She's right Tristan," Téa agreed though it was obvious that she didn't want to.

Kairi and Yoru looked at each other before they let out a sigh again. Yoru then smiled and went to introduce the others.

"Well, anyways," Yoru said, "Kairi this is Téa Gardner." Yoru pointed at the girl that had agreed with Kairi as she said her name like it was poison. "And theses' two girls are cousins: Tsukiakari Etoile..." Yoru pointed at a strawberry blond haired girl. "And Tenshi Keitaku." She then pointed at another blond. "Then there's Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler." Yoru pointed at the two boys who waved at Kairi with smiles. "And last, but not least Yugi Mutou, my twin Brother."

"Well, Elder Twin Brother," Yugi corrected making Yoru to glare at him while Kairi giggled.

"Anyways shill we get going?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Joey agreed before walking off.

The others followed behind him though Yugi looked at Kairi with a smile.

"So Kairi," Yugi said getting said girl's attention, "do you duel?"

"Yeah," Kairi answered, "but I'm afraid I'm more into NetBattling then I am into Duel Monsters. And please call me, Kai?"

"Right sure thing Kai," Yugi agreed, "so what is NetBattling?"

"Oh, NetBattling is what almost everyone in Dentech City does now," Kairi answered as she pulled off her PET from her shoulder and showed him. "Everyone has one of theses'. Their called Personal Terminals or PETs for short. Inside them are constum warrior personality programs." Yugi looked closer at the PET to see a girl with pink chin length hair that was accessorized with a hairband that has two long red strings attention with yellow ends while her bangs covered her forehead, Caucasian colored skin, and hot pink colored eyes smiling up at him. "Their called NetNavis. They help us with day to day life. Like for ex. they navigate the web, keep schedule, and help with the virus problems that computers get, but we can also fight with them. That's where the name NetBattles come from."

"Oh, wow," Yugi said in awe.

"My NetNavi's name is Kunoichi," Kairi went on, "she was programmed by my Dad who works at a NetNavi and Internet research lab called SciLab."

"Is Dr Hikari working on anything new Kai?" Yoru asked.

"Yes, he is," Kairi answered, "but only I know what is along with Chaud Blaze and Sajni Kaiba." Kairi looked at the others to see that they all where looking at her with shock. "Chaud Blaze is Co-CEO of BlazeQuest and Sajni is Seto Kaiba's younger Sister." Yoru looked a bit confused. "BlazeQuest and Kaiba Crop are helping with the new NetNavi program."

"I see, so tell me!" Yoru said with a pleading look.

"Sorry, but I can't," Kairi answered with a giggle, "it's top secret and it was my idea."

Yoru looked down at the ground pouting making the others to laugh before they went their own way to drop off their school things and change.

Domino City Streets!

Kairi meet up with Yugi and Yoru first before anyone else wearing her day to day clothes. As Kairi, Yugi, and Yoru talked while they walked to the meeting place, but the young NetBattler was unaware of someone watching her from next to Yugi. The person could be seen as Yugi's twin, however, he looks more older for his age then Yugi. This young man was transparent and only Yugi along with Yoru could see him, hear him, and talk to him. He kept on looking at Kairi as she talked to the Mutou siblings with a bright smile on her face, but he could tell that she was holding onto a sadness that he could see in her green eyes. The young man could also tell that her green eyes use to hold so much happiness in them till something went wrong and now they hold nothing, but pain and longing. This made him want to get to know her better and find out what caused such pain and longing to replace the happiness that her eyes once held. Yugi had also noticed as well, but he only did cause the young man did, however, he was also wondering about and wanted to know more about the pain that Kairi seems to be going through. It wasn't long till they meet up with the others and they all started walking around looking for the registration. They all stopped walking a bit and looked around the place for where they have to registrar.

"Oh, hey!" Téa said before she pointed ahead of them, "look the registration is over there."

"Battle City Tournament here I come!" Joey yelled as he ran by Téa, Yugi, and Yoru.

"Excuse us," Tristan said as he followed.

Kairi looked at the cousins both of who looked over at her before the three of them took off after the two boys leaving the other behind to talk. It wasn't long till the other three caught up to the 5 who stood in front of the store.

"I'm just going to play dumb," Joey was telling Tristan.

"Play dumb?" Tristan asked making the three girls laugh.

'Well, here we go,' Yoru thought, 'I know this tournament is going to be really risky, but we're all going to get through it together.'

Inside the Shop!

"How you doing?" Joey asked.

"May I be of some service," the shop worker asked.

"Hi," Yugi greeted, "we came to registrar for the tournament and get our duel disk."

"Well, then my young friends," the worker said, "you have entered into the correct place." Kairi and Yoru looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Your fortunate since I have three duel disk left on my shelf, but first I have to make sure your qualified to registrar."

Yugi looked at Kairi with a smile.

"You go ahead Kai," he told her.

"Alright," Kairi agreed with a nod before she stepped forward, "my name's Kairi Hikari."

"Hold a minute Miss," the worker told her, "Kairi Hikari." He typed in the name before smiling. "Ah, yes. You have 4 ½ stars."

"Does that mean she's qualified?" Yoru asked.

"Yes, she's qualified for the tournament," the worker answered with a nod before he turned around and took a duel disk box off the shelf.

Kairi reached out and took the box from the guy when he turned back around with a smile. When Kairi stepped back Yugi moved forward.

"I'm Yugi Mutou." "Alright," the worker said as he turned back to his computer, "Yugi Mutou." He once again typed a few things. "Not bad." Everyone looked at him. "You've got 5 stars." He turned the computer around to show them. "That's the highest rank."

"Where does all of this information came from?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba Crop performed an instinctive research on duelists around the world," the worker answered, "and compile the states into a data base. This shows your still level and the rarest card you have played in a duel. To be sure that only the best duelist enter; Mr Kaiba has gone to great length to learn everything about you and your decks."

This caused everyone to gasp in shock.

"Everything?" Yugi asked in shock, "knowing every cards in our deck give an unfair advantage to Kaiba."

"That's not cool," Téa said.

"Well, seeing as you qualified as promised you get this," the worker said as he turned around with a duel disk. "Kaiba Crops new and improved duel disk system."

Yugi smiled as he took the duel disk from the guy.

"Awesome," he said with awe, "thank you."

"I want to registrar also," Joey said as he pushed in front, "Joey Wheeler is the name."

"Let me see," the worker said as he turned the screen around and begin typing. "Joey Wheeler. I'm sorry, but you only got one star. Your ranking much to low to enter."

Kairi, Yoru, Tenshi, and Tsuki looked at each other having a bad feeling about this.

"That can't be!" Joey freaked out, "Kaiba must have fixed these results. I came in second in Duelist Kingdom Tournament!"

"Hey!" Tristan said as he moved behind Joey and grab a hold of the boy. "Joey just calm down." Kairi let out a sigh as she shook her head. "quit having a cow!"

"It is weird that he doesn't qualified," Téa said.

"This is Seto, we're talking about," Tsuki told with a sigh.

Téa glared at the strawberry blond before she looked back at Joey.

"He's going to burst a blood vessel," Tristan told them.

"Relax Joey," Tenshi told him.

"Hey!" Joey yelled, "I can't believe he did that!"

"There must be an explanation," Yugi told Joey.

"I'm sorry Joey," the worker said making everyone to look over at him, "it appears that my hard drive was malfunctioning." Kairi looked at her Navi who had appeared onto her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "But you actual have 4 stars." The others gasped. "Congratulations, you qualified."

"Kunoichi did you get any vibes that viruses was behind that malfunction?" Kairi asked her Navi quietly.

"Nope," Kunoichi answered, "but I do have a bad feeling about this Kai."

"Me, too," Kairi agreed before she looked back at the others.

"Yeah," Joey said as he moved forward, "I knew it!" He turned the screen around to look. "Let me see those beautiful stars." Kairi blinked a bit in surprised before sighing again. "Hey, my kistar isn't looking to bad either. I knew the computer was wrong and that's how I was able to relax and keep my cool while he fixed it."

"Best of luck," the worker told him.

Joey snatched the duel disk from the guy when he had turned around with it in his arms.

"Come to Papa!" Joey said with excitement. "Oh yeah!"

"Battle City Tournament here we come!" Yugi said with happiness.

"Who's the man?" Joey asked as they started to walk out.

"Way keep your cool Joey," Téa said.

"Thanks," Joey stated making 4 of the 5 girls to laugh.

Dentech City: Ayano's residents: Secret Hideout!

"You need help with what?" a young high pitched voice asked.

"I need help getting to Domino City, Yai," Lan repeated.

"Domino City?" another voice asked, "why Lan?"

"Because Nee-chan is there Maylu," Lan answered again.

"Isn't there a tournament there called Battle City for...uh..." a male voice said as he thought, "what was that card game called again?"

"Duel Monsters Dex," Maylu answered, "it's called Duel Monsters."

"I think this is a bad idea Lan," another male voice said.

"I agree with Chaud on this one Lan," a third female voice seconded.

"Lan, you know that Nee-chan well be unhappy," Megaman said from his place on his younger twins shoulder, "she said no and if I know her like I think I know her then she means it."

Lan let out a sigh while Yai thought about.

"Well, you know," she started, "I've always wanted to see a Duelist in action and I've heard that your Sister is not only a good NetBattler, but she is also ranked up there with famous Duelist like Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou."

"Is that a yes?" Lana asked.

"It's a yes, Lan," Yai answered.

"Hold on," Maylu said as she thought about something, "isn't Sajni's last name Kaiba?"

"Yeah, and?" Yai asked.

"Seto Kaiba is my Elder Brother Maylu," the other female told her.

"No way!" Maylu said in shock, "why didn't you tell us, Sajni?"

"Because," Sajni answered, "I didn't think it was important."

This caused everyone, but Chaud to anime fall with disbelief. Both Chaud and Sajni looked at each other with raised eyebrows before they both shrug.

"Well, anyways," Yai said as she stood up, "meet back here tomorrow and we'll head out form here."

"Right," they all agreed.

"Oh, and Megaman," Yai said looking at the blue Navi on Lan's shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked at he looked at Yai.

"Don't say a word to either of your Parents or Kairi," Yai said, "got it?"

"Please keep this a secret Megaman?" Maylu asked nicely, "and we'll make sure that you don't get in trouble."

"Yeah," Dex agreed, "we'll take full responsibility for it.

"Please Nii-san?" Lan asked next.

Megaman let out a sigh as he hanged his head.

"Alright fine," he finally agreed making the others cheer, "But.." This got everyone to stop. "You better be sure that you take the full responsibility of what your about to do." He looked at up at them with his green eyes. "I don't want Nee-chan to be angry at me. Got it?"

"Got it," his friends agreed.

'I'm going to be in so much trouble,' Megaman thought as he returned the PET on Lan's arm.

Lan and the other said goodnight to Yai before they left heading home get some sleep.

Domino City: Night Time!

Kairi walked next to Yoru was they all headed home seeing as it was almost after dark.

"Guys," Joey said turning around to face them. "I've got to go." Kairi and Yoru raised an eyebrow. "My Sister's operation is tomorrow and I told her that I'll stay at the hospital tonight."

"Alright," Yugi told him, "wish Serenity luck for me, Joey. I'm sure that everything well be just fine."

"Thanks a lot Yuge," Joey said with a smile, "later guys."

Joey turned around and took off after for the hospital though Kairi looked down thinking about her own Brothers.

"Goodbye Joey!" Téa yelled, "good luck!"

"I hope he's alright," Tristan said making everyone to look over at him, "going to that hospital isn't going to be an easy thing for him to do." At this everyone looked confused. "Joey's mother is going to be at that hospital, too, guys. She was the one who separated Joey and Serenity while they were kids. He hasn't spoken to his Mother since."

"No way!" Yugi yelled in surprised, "but that means that Joey hasn't seen or spoken to his mother in over 7 years."

"Yes, but I'll make sure that the Wheeler family reunites once again," Tristan said dramatically.

"Aren't you getting a little bit carried away there Tristan?" Tsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not if he's trying to be a hero to try and impress Joey's Sister, Serenity," Yugi answered for him making Tristan to blush.

"Well, I better get going as well," Kairi said as everyone this time looked at her, "I promised Lan that I'll call him later."

"Whose Lan?" Tenshi asked shyly.

"He's my younger Brother," Kairi answered.

Yugi raised an eyebrow when he noticed the far away look on Kairi's face.

"There's a rumor going around saying that you had another Brother," Téa said, "is that true?"

"Yes," Kairi answered a she bowed her head, "his name was Saito Hikari."

"What do you mean by was?" Tristan asked.

"He died when he was only 4," Kairi answered as tears came to her eyes, "he was only 4-years-old when he died of an incurable heart disease." The others heard the tears in her voice as it broke a bit. "Of course the whole family took it hard especially Lan. He felt it more then anything else to him it was like losing a part of himself seeing as they where twins." Yugi and Yoru looked at each other with a sad look trying to picture life without the other. "Though my Mom believes that I took it harder then anyone. Saito was attached to me at the hip so I became attached to him. When ever he had a nightmare he would come to me and not our parents." Kairi swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I have to say this though my Dad never stops surprising people."

"What do you mean?" Tsuki asked.

"My Dad's a scientist," Kairi answered, "the best of the best. So when Lan's twin Brother died, he took Saito's DNA and turned it into Data."

"What?" Tristan asked in shock.

"How did that help?" Téa asked.

"By turning Saito's DNA into Data he was able to make a NetNavi," Kairi answered, "in away Saito's not really died, but then again he's not really alive. He's a NetNavi now name Megaman." Kairi turned her back on them to hide the tears. "It still hard for us cause Saito well never be with us physically, but it's better then not having him around." The others looked down feeling her pain, but not understanding. "I have to go."

Kairi took off running not feeling like staying around.

'So that's why that she has that pain and longing look in her eyes,' Yugi thought.

"I just wish there was away for us to help her," a voice in his head said.

Yugi and Yoru looked over to see the transparent Yugi look alike standing there.

'Yeah, but we can't turn back the clock,' Yugi told him.

"You're right Yugi," the young man agreed.

Yoru and Yugi said their goodbyes to the others before they headed home as well.

"I don't think I'll ever get over hearing that," Yoru said.

"What do you mean Sis?" Yugi asked.

"I meet Kairi before at a Duel Monster Tournament in Dentech City," Yoru answered, "it was her first Duel Monster Tournament though she was only 15." Yoru looked up at the sky. "She was sailing through it like she had been Dueling for years." Yoru then looked at Yugi to see that the Spirit had come back out to hear. "She and I became friends quickly and of course I noticed when Lan's Netnavi kept calling her Nee-chan." Yoru looked back ahead of her with narrow eyes. "So I asked her about it when we were walking around before the finals and she told me. When I first heard I was shocked. You see Yugi, ever since Saito's death, Kairi has become over protective of Lan fearing that she might lose another Brother."

"I see," Yugi mumbled, "she's been through a lot already."

"Yes," Yoru agreed, "she even had to go through it again when Megaman was deleted after the N1 Grand Prix." Yoru giggled when she saw Yugi and the Spirit's surprised looks. "It's a NetBattling tournament. Megaman was deleted cause he saved another NetNavi named Protoman."

"Oh," they both said.

"But then how..."

"That's what I was confused on as well," Yoru answered, "she told me that bits of MegaMan's data appeared on the screens of his friends, her own, and Lan's PETs so when they linked them up together, the 5 bits of Data came together to form his Navi mark which is the Hikari's family symbol." Yoru let out a sigh trying to catch her breath. "So with help form Dr Hikari, they were able to get Megaman back."

"That's good," the Spirit said.

"Yami, do you like Kairi?" Yoru asked.

"Yeah, she seems like a nice girl," Yami answered.

"No, no," Yoru giggled, "what I meant was this; Do you like like her?"

At this Yami's transparent cheeks turned red as he blushed. Yugi cackled as they walked inside the game shop at least.


	3. Yugi Vs Rare Hunter, Part 1!

_**[Chapter 3: Yugi Vs Rare Hunter, Part 1!]**_

Kairi's Apt.!

'Do I have a bad feeling about this tournament?' Kairi thought as she ran the brush through her hair, 'I feel has if Lan's going to appear out of nowhere and get hurt.' By now she was pulling her hair into the high ponytail that she kept it in. 'I'm just over thinking things, but...' Kairi once again ran the brush through her hair making sure that there is no knots in it. 'Maybe I should call Mom and ask her if Lan's still in Dentech.' Kairi pulled on her skirt before she grabbed her vest and through it on. 'If he's still there then I'm just over thinking things.' She made sure that her hair was flowing down her back from it's ponytail. 'But what if he's not in Dentech...' Kairi shook her head before she walked out of the bathroom. 'I need to stop thinking like this. I'm just being a big Sister and that's involves me worrying about my Brother.'

Kairi walked into her room where she sat down on her bed to put on her boots before she grabbed her duel disk, attached it to her left wrist then grabbed her PET followed by attaching it to her left upper arm, and then grabbed her deck holder which she then attached to her right upper thigh. Once she was done Kairi walked out of her room and to the living, but what she saw almost made her jump in surprised.

"Nee-chan!" Lan yelled as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Lan?" Kairi asked in surprised.

"Yup," Lan answered as he looked up at her seeing as she was still taller then him.

Kairi felt her eye twitched making Lan to back up to where she could see his friends standing.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING HERE LAN HIKARI!" Kairi yelled at the top of her voice in anger.

Lan and his friends jumped in surprised and fear while Kairi glared at her younger Brother.

"I-I-I just..." Lan tried to answer.

"Lan wanted to see you, Kairi," Maylu answered for him, "he didn't mean to make you mad or worried or anything."

"That's not the point Maylu," Kairi told her, "I said no when he had Megaman ask me if he could come here for the tournament."

"I'm sorry Nee-chan," Lan apologized, "but please don't be mad at Nii-san." Kairi blinked at this. "He wanted to tell you, but we made him promise that he won't tell you."

Kairi let out a sigh before she shook her head.

"I'm not going to get mad at him, but you on the other hand..." Kairi let her words hang in the air.

Lan swallowed when his Sister's word hanged in the air letting him know that he was in so much trouble that it wasn't even funny.

"Sorry," he tried to apologize again.

"How did you get here anyways?" she asked

"Yai," Lan answered at once.

"I gave him a lift over here," Yai told her, "and the fact that I wanted to see a Duel up close and personal made it easy for me to help him."

Kairi sweat dropped before she let out another sigh as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Alright, fine," Kairi said making them all cheer, "but you are to all stick together and to call me to let me know that your alright every 2 hours. Got it?"

"Got it," they answered as one.

Kairi shook her head again getting a feeling that she was going to regret her decision later on in the tournament before they all walked out the door heading to the city square.

Domino Square!

Kairi, her Brother, and his friends walked up to a clock that was in the middle of the square where she was the Mutou siblings standing under looking around. It was Yoru who noticed them first making her smile before she ran over and hugged Kairi who cackled and returned it. When they both let go, Yoru noticed Lan and them with her.

"I thought he wasn't allowed to come," she said as she looked at Kairi.

"He didn't listen," Kairi told her.

Yoru let out a giggle before she look at Lan with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Lan," she said.

"It's great to see you again as well Yoru," Lan greeted with a smile of his own.

Yoru laughed before she grabbed Kairi by the wrist and dragged her over to where Yugi was waiting for them.

"Morning Kai," Yugi greeted.

"Morning Yugi," Kairi greeted back with a smile.

"Who are they?" Yugi finally asked when he noticed them.

"This here is my younger Brother Lan Hikari," Kairi answered as she pointed at Lan who stood next to her, "and these are his friends. Maylu Sakurai." She pointed at a red haired girl who gave Yugi a friendly smile. "Yai Ayono." She then pointed at a blond haired girl who was wearing a red dress. "Tori Floyd." This time she pointed at an other brown haired girl. "And Dex." This time she was pointing at a heavy set boy who was wearing a green shirt. "There are two more, but I'm sure that Chaud is helping his Dad while Sajni is helping her Brother."

"Yup," Lan told her.

"Well, I'm Yugi Mutou," Yugi introduced himself.

"And those who don't know me, I'm his twin Sister, Yoru Mutou," Yoru also introduced herself.

Kairi looked around for Joey, but didn't find him anywhere.

"Where's Joey?" she asked as she looked at Yugi.

"Don't know," Yugi answered with a shrug, "we were suppose to meet here before the tournament started, but I don't see him anywhere."

"He'll show," Yoru told them.

Yugi let out a sigh before he pulled out a clear card making the group look at him.

"This clear card was in the same package as the duel disk," Yugi told them all, "looks like it's part of a map." Kairi pulled her own clear card allowing Lan and them to look at it. "Where's the rest of it?" Yugi let out a gasp as he looked up. "It must be another new twist that Kaiba throw into his tournament."

"Yugi!" a female voice called out, "Yoru!"

They all looked over to see a blond running over to them.

"Hey, Mai," Yugi and Yoru greeted.

"Pretty big turn out for this thing," Mai told them when she came to a stop, "all losers."

Lan growled under his breath taking the comment as an insult about his Sister.

"Well, there's a lot of duelist I've never seen before," Yugi said.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Mai cheered, "I wonder whose butt I should kick first in this tournament."

"Who is she?" Maylu asked Lan in a whisper, but Mai still heard.

"Hello," Mai said with a smile before she looked up at Kairi, "are they with you?"

"Yes," Kairi answered.

"That's sweet," Mai told her, "oh, I'm Mai Valentine. And you?"

"Kairi Hikari," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Kairi."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mai," Kairi stated, "oh, and please call me, Kai."

"Right," Mai agreed.

"Yugi!" a creepy little voice called out making Yugi and Mai to look over. "I thought I saw you buzzing around."

Kairi and the others also looked over to see two male duelist making the young Dragon Duelist to roll her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Rex Rapter and Weevil," Mai said in uninterested voice, "I thought I smelled something."

"I'll never forget how you played me for a chumpasures at Duelist Kingdom Mai," Rex said, "now it's pay back time."

"And Yugi," Weevil said, "next time we duel you won't be so lucky." Kairi rolled her eyes again as she listened in. "My deck is infested with swarms of rare and powerful insects."

"Those are large words coming from such a small guppy," a deep voice said.

"Mako Tsunami," Yugi said in shock.

"If anyone should make any waves it well be me," Mako went on.

"You think you'll win this tournament?" Weevil asked.

"Of course," Mako answered, "there's nothing that can with stand my mighty danseuse of the deep."

"Your serenades well be crushed by my dino horrid," Rex informed him.

"Don't be so sure cause my brand new Fortress Whale card is much mightier then your Two-Headed King Rex," Mako told him.

Kairi and Lan blinked at the three arguing duelist with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I have a monster that's far superior to my Great Moth," Weevil boasted, "don't think I'll tell you what it is."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll just have to shake it out of you, Weevil," Mako stated as he really started to shake Weevil.

Kairi, Yugi, and Mai sweat dropped throughout the whole thing with disbelief.

"Some Duelist never change," Mai told Yugi and Kairi.

"If I'm not mistaken Weevil, but you were the first one paddling from Duelist Kingdom," Mako stated.

"Yeah," Rex agreed, "I hope that you remember to bring your ores this time." All 6 of them where unaware that they were being watched. "We'll settle this in a duel a later when the tournament begins."

"Fine," Mako growled, "I well be waiting."

Kairi let out a sigh as the three boys took off from the others.

"Yugi, I thank I'll head off, too," Mai told them, "but remember that the next time we meet we're rivals."

"Right," Yugi agreed.

Kairi and Yugi watched as Mai left before they looked back at each other.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Joey," Yugi told her.

"I think I'm going to go look around to check out the other duelists," Kairi told.

Yugi nodded his head before looking at his Sister.

"Are you coming Yoru?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry, Bro, but nah," Yoru answered, "I'm going to go look for Tsuki and Tenshi. Call me, beep me if you want to reach me."

"Some one grew up watching Kim Possible," Maylu and Yai said.

Kairi and Yugi laughed while Yoru huffed before they went their own ways. As Kairi walked around alone a shadow was cast over her making the young duelist to look up at the sky to see a blimp pass over head.

"Greeting Duelist," Kaiba's voice sounded, "welcome to my Battle City Tournament. It's time to put your dueling skills to the test." Kairi raised an eyebrow. "I hope that none of you enter my Tournament looking for friendly compaction cause Battle City is going to be an all out war."

'An all out war?' Kairi thought with shock.

"Before my Battle City Tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what chya in for," Kaiba went on, "in case you want to back out now. Let's begin with my new duel disks." Every duelist looked at their duel disk in thought. "Everyone that I thought was good enough to enter received one and with it you can duel any time and any where. And it contains a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make. Next let's talk about the most important rule. The loser of each duel most fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to risk losing you precious cards then I suggest you forte now. And anyone foolish enough can challenge me to a duel because I'm also competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up cause I intend to win and there's one duelist out there that I can't wait to defeat. And speaking of winning, only the 12 best duelist well make it to the final round and the final's will be held in a hide location."

"What?" Kairi asked out loud in shock, "but how are we to find them?"

"In order to find the finals, you'll need theses' locator cards," Kaiba went to explain as he held up the clear card making everyone to pull them out. "You each received one with your duel disk, but don't get to excited because one's not enough. You'll need 6 of them to make it to the tournament finals." Kairi looked back up at the sky. "Every time you win a duel, you'll get a locator card from your losing opponent. Once 6 cards are stack together they produce a map of Battle City and activate a globe position satellite which will transfer the location to you, but the tournament finals are long time away and most of you well be eliminated before that. Alright, everything I said and more can be found in my tournament rule book. Just remember that only one player can win and claim the title of Number 1 Duelist in the world. Now get ready duelist. Let the Tournament begin!" Kairi let out a sigh as she placed the locator card back into her deck case before she went to walk off.

"Where are ya?" a voice asked loudly making Kairi to stop, "you creep!" Kairi then turned around to see Joey a bit ways away from her. "Hey, freak!" Kairi walked over to see what was going and saw that Joey was glaring at an old man wearing a cloak. "I knew I'd find ya!"

"Didn't ya learn you lesson?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Joey answered, "never let an old creep in a cape slap you around!"

"You fool," the man called Joey.

_"Listen, you've got my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I want it back, sooo...It's Time to Duel!" Kairi raised an eyebrow when she heard that this guy took Joey's card before the tournament even begin. "Are ya ready to duel me so I can win back my Red-Eyes?" "I have no desire to duel you," the cloaked man answered, "I've already relieved you of your rare Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The guy said as he stood up. "My hunter for your deck is over. My prey has already been captured." _

_"Well, that's to bad cause I'm not leaving without my Red-Eyes!" Joey yelled at the guy._

_"Joey!" Yugi's voice sounded as he ran up to Joey, "what's going on?" Kairi moved to join them looking confused as well. "What are you yelling about?"_

_'Yugi Mutou,' the cloaked man thought when he caught sight of the short teen before looking at the Puzzle around Yugi's neck. 'He has the item that my Master desires.' Just then he caught sight of Kairi who was standing with Yugi and Joey before smirking. 'And the girl, Master wants as his Queen is here as well. My Master shall be very pleased.'_

_"That's one of the goons that swiped my Red-Eyes!" Joey answered._

_Yugi looked over at the man and a shocked look came over his face._

_'That robe,' Yugi thought, 'he's dressed just like Bandit Keith was. Could he be the one after my Millennium Puzzle?'_

_"They call themselves Rare Hunters which for me translate into cape wearing card taking freakazos," Joey told Yugi before running in front of him, "and this one owes me a rematch so I can get back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" _

_"I already told you that you hold nothing of any use to me," the Rare Hunter told him as he closed down his laptop, "but, perhaps your friend well be interested in being my next victim." The Rare Hunter walked around the table he was setting at. "It well be my pleasure in hunting Duelist Kingdom Champion and snare his Dark Magician. So I challenge Yugi Mutou to a duel."_

_"Look this is between you and me!" Joey yelled at him, "got it?" _

_"Joey, wait?" Yugi asked as he stepped forward, "fine Rare Hunter, I accept your challenge!"_

_"But Yuge..." "It's the only way to get back your Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Yugi interrupted Joey, "I promise you that I'll beat him, Joey." __Kairi__ looked at the puzzle that had started to glow. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" __Kairi blinked in surprise because Yugi's appearance changed which confused her greatly__. "So do we have a deal Rare Hunter?" Yugi pointed his finger at the Rare Hunter. "As my first Battle City opponent id you lose you must return Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And if you win this duel then I'll hand over my Dark Magician to you."_

_"Yugi, there's no way I'd going to let you risk your Dark Magician," Joey told his friend, "I can take him. I'd never forgive himself if that ugly bum took your most valuable cards. I'll deal with this! It's my..." _

_"Thank you, Joey, but I must duel this Rare Hunter," Yugi told him._

_"What?" _

_"I'll have to risk losing my Dark Magician eventually," Yugi pointed out to Joey, "this is my first Battle City duel and the first step in filling my destiny." _

_"Huh?" _

_"Let's get this hunt on already," the Rare Hunter growled, "the sooner I take my prize the better." _

_"I'm ready to duel whenever you are, Rare Hunter," Yugi informed as he placed his deck into the holder on the duel disk._

_"Yugi wait..." _

_"Don't even think about revealing my strategy, Joey Wheeler," the Rare Hunter interrupted, "if you say a word about how I defeated you I'll tire your Red-Eyes Black Dragon to shreds. So I'll give my mouth a rest if I were you and allow me to stalk the Duelist Kingdom Champion and take his Dark Magician without commentary." _

_"Fine I'll duel you one on one," Yugi agreed before holding out his arm, "activate holoimagers!" _

_Kairi__ was in awe as t_wo holographic projectors flew off the base and landed onto the pavement a couple of meters away from _Yugi_ on both sides. However, what really got her was when the two triangular shapes to display his cards fell into place and then the whole device lit up spectacularly which signaled it ready to be in use

_"Let's duel!" both duelist shouted as they drew the 5 cards for their hand._

_Yami Yugi: 4000_

_Rare Hunter: 4000_

_"I'll drew first," Yugi confirmed as he drew a his sixth card, "now get ready." The Rare Hunter looked at his hand with smirk in place, 'Excellent, I already have two piece of Exodia. When I assemble all 5 pieces I'll summon the all powerful Exodia, the Forbidden One and obliterate Yugi.'_

_"Yugi what out for..." Joey tried to warn._

_"Silence Wheeler or say good-bye to your Red-Eyes," the Rare Hunter warned him._

_"To start off I'll place two cards face down on the field," Yugi announced as two faces down appeared in front of him, "next I'll summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" A cute little monster made up of green magnets materialized onto the field in a shower of white sparkles. (Atk 1700) "Can you handle my newest monster?"_

Kairi looked at the Rare Hunter with a thoughtful look waiting for him to make his first move so that she could watch _Yugi_ duel.

_"My first card well be..." the Rare Hunter announced as he drew his card, "just what I expected. Graceful Charity let's me drew three cards and I discard two." The Rare Hunter two cards from his deck before sending two of them to the graveyard. 'Prefect, the third piece of Exodia. Only 2 more pieces left.' "If only you knew what's in my hand waiting you'll forfeit now and relinquish your rare Dark Magician." _

_"Never!" Yugi shouted at him, "I may not know what's in your hand, but my trap card Light of Intervention reveals all your hidden monsters on the field. There well be no surprise attacks from you!" _

_"Doesn't matter," the Rare Hunter hummed, "Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode." _

_A wall like monster that was made of stones appeared onto the field in front of the Rare Hunter. (Def 2000)_

_'All he's done so far is draw cards and play defense,' thought Yugi, 'he must be waiting for something.' "It's time for your Stone Statue to crumble now! By Battle City rules, I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to summon the almighty Berfomet and he's able to bring forth Gazelle, the King of Mystical Beast!" __Kairi__ was in surprise a_s the little magnet warrior dispersed in a shower of sparks while two beast-type monsters emerged to take it's place. (Berfomet's Atk 1400 and Gazelle's Atk 1500) "That's not all! Now I activate Polymerization to fuse them together forming Chimera, the Flying Mystical Beast!" A two-headed monster with the faces of the monsters that formed it appeared on the field standing on all fours with two white wings and a tail that was a snake. (Atk 2100) "On my next turn my all powerful Chimera well erode your Stone Statue into tiny pieces of rubble. Then according to Battle City, once you have no monsters left on the field I can attack your life points directly."

'Forget about what's on the field,' Joey thought, 'worry about what's in his hand.'

"Very impressive, but you'll need more then that to scare the hunter."

"Listen Yugi," Joey spoked up, "this guys got a plan to whip you out! Check out that grin on that ugly kisser of his. This is exactly what that old creep did to me! He's got something in his hand that's gonna..."

"Silence Wheeler!" the Rare Hunter ordered, "one more word out of you and say good-bye to your Red-Eyes forever." "I end my turn by placing this card face down on the field," _Yugi_ concluded.

_"I predict another Graceful Charity," the Rare Hunter mused as he drew his next card, "image that, I was correct." __Kairi__ eyes narrowed at the Hunter trying to figure out how he could have known that. "I drew three cards..." The Hunter took three cards from his deck. "And discard two."_

_ 'How does he know what card he'll drew next?' thought Yugi as the Rare Hunter sent two cards to the graveyard._

_'Excellent, no I have 4 Exodia piece,' thought the Rare Hunter, 'I only need one more to summon the beast that well obliterate Yugi in one attack. He's about to lose he's Dark Magician forever!' "Yugi, your Dark Magician is as good as mine." 'Once I assemble all 5 piece of the all powerful Exodia this hunt well be over and with the help of invisible ink and my x-ray contact lens I'll know exactly what I'll be drawing next.' The Rare Hunter looked at his deck. 'Just what I need the final piece of the puzzle. The Left Arm of the Forbidden One. When I drew it on my next turn I'll summon my most powerful monster and obliterate Yugi.' "Now I think I'll strengthen my defenses. To protect me Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress." A weird looking machine-type monster appeared onto the field. (Def 2200) "Even your Chimera isn't strong enough to get past him. What are you going to do now Yugi? You can't beat me if you can't get by my defenses." _

_"You maybe protecting your life points with Fortresses and Stone walls Rare Hunter, but in order for you to win this duel you must attack me eventually," Yugi informed him, "so what are you waiting for?" _

_"Oh, you'll find out soon enough Yugi," the Rare Hunter answered, "so go ahead and make your move cause the hunter well strike his prey when the time is right."_

_ "Hey Yugi!" Joey yelled out as he ran forward._

_"Huh?" Yugi looked at the blonde haired boy in confusion._

_"Hold it?" Joey asked, "I can't stand by and watch this. No way. I can't let you lose your Dark Magician for me!" _

_"That's enough Joey," Yugi ordered making the blonde to shut his mouth, "you must not reveal the Rare Hunter's strategy. I well defeat him. Your my friend Joey and I'm fighting this duel for you just as you would do for me."_

_"Your right," Joey agreed._

_"Do you remember the time that Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the ocean?" Yugi asked as he looked back at the Rare Hunter, "you risked your life to get those cards back. Not because Exodia is the most powerful card in the game, but because I was a friend in need." 'Exodia! That's it! This Rare Hunter is drawing cards until he can assemble all 5 pieces of Exodia!' I'm on to you! I know your strategy Rare Hunter! Your planning to summon Exodia, the Forbidden One!" _

_'Ah, no!' the Rare Hunter thought in panic, 'how does he know?'_

_"Alright!" Joey cheered while __Kairi__ smiled._

_"Thank you, Joey," Yugi thanked him, "you allowed me to figure out his strategy without actually telling it to me." _

_"Ah, yeah!" _

_"Just because you figured out my strategy doesn't mean you can stop me from succeeding," the Rare Hunter informed Yugi, "everyone knows that Exodia is the most powerful creature in Duel Monsters. How well you stop the unstoppable Exodia?" _

_"True," Yugi agreed, "no one has ever defeated Exodia, but in order to win back Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon I'll be the first."_

_Kairi__ let out a sigh knowing that Yugi's got a long way to go before he could beat Exodia. _

_"Give up Yugi," the Rare Hunter suggested, "my hunt is over."_


End file.
